drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Seeper
|Verbreitung = Kanto (Route 4, 10, 11, 12, 13, 19, 20, 21, 24, Seeschauminseln, Zinnoberinsel, Orania City, Alabastia, Azuria City), Sevii Eilande (Eiskaskadenhöhle, Glühweg, Schatzgestade, Bundbrücke, Ferienparadies, Wasserirrgarten, Eiland 5-Weide, Gedenksäule, Ferneiland, Grüner Pfad, Wasserweg, Trainerturm, Taniboruinen), Jotho (Strudelinseln), Hoenn (Route 130, 131, 132, 133, 134), Sinnoh (Route 226), Einall (Route 17, 18, P2-Labor), Dreamworld (Funkelndes Meer), Kalos (Relievera City, Petrophia), Alola (Kala’e-Bucht) |Zugehörigkeit = Typ: Wasser Ei-Gruppe: Wasser 1, Drache |Färbung = Blau |Maße = 0,4 m |Werk = Pokémon }}Seeper (Japanisch: タッツー Tattu) sind Wasser-Pokémon aus der ersten Generation. Auf Level 32 entwickelt sich Seeper zu Seemon. Aussehen Seeper erinnert an ein kleines, blaues Seepferdchen mit einer einzelnen Flosse auf dem Rücken. Ein Artwork der ersten Generation zeigte es noch mit zwei Flossen, die eher seitlich angebracht sind, was sich jedoch sowohl mit den Sprites in den Spielen als auch mit dem Anime wiederspricht. Obwohl Seeper keinen Drache-Typ hat (der in der ersten Generation sehr sparsam vergeben wurde) wird es im Pokédex als Drache klassifiziert. Dies leitet sich davon ab, dass Seepferdchen auf japanisch tatsu no otoshigo (jap. たつのおとしご) heißen, was übersetzt so viel wie Gefallenes Drachenkind oder Bastardkind des Drachen bedeutet. Verhalten Seeper schießen mit Tinte auf Insekten, die sich über der Wasseroberfläche befinden. Diese Tinte verwendet es auch zu Verteidigung, wo es aber auch Wasser spritzt. Beim Schießen hält es mit seinem Schwanz die Balance. Wird Seeper von einem stärkeren Gegner bedroht, setzt es seine kräftigen Flossen ein, um zu fliehen. Dazu muss es sich nichtmal umdrehen, da es problemlos rückwärts schwimmen kann. Um den Gegner zu verwirren stößt es auch hier Tinte aus, die die Sicht behindert. Um von der Strömung nicht abgetrieben zu werden, wenn es in Ruhe ist, verankert es sich mit seinem Schwanz in Steinen und Korallen. Wenn Seeper sich sicher fühlen, verbinden sie auch ihre Schwänze mit denen von Artgenossen. Ihre Nester bauen Seeper zwischen Korallen, wo die Eier in Sicherheit sind. Im Anime Seepers erster Auftritt im Anime findet in der Episode "Tentacha und Tentoxa" (EP019) statt. Dort wird es erst versorgt, ehe es schließlich erzählt, dass das Tentoxa für das Sinken eines Schiffes verantwortlich war. Es hatte versucht, auf Tentoxa einzureden, was jedoch erfolglos verlief. Dieses Seeper schließt sich freiwillig Misty an. In der Episode "Bezaubernde Meerjungfrauen" (EP061) erkrankt Seeper, weil es nicht so viel Bewegung erhält wie es eigentlich nötig hat. Daher lässt Misty es bei ihren Schwestern in der Pokémon-Arena von Azuria City. Als Arenaleiterin von Azuria City setzt Misty gelegentlich ihr Seeper ein. Mistys Seeper und einige weitere erscheinen noch in späteren Episoden des Animes, aber auch in Pokémon-Filmen, wie etwa in "Die Macht des Einzelnen". Galerie Seeper (TCG).PNG|Seepers Artwork zu Pokémon Rot und Blau auf einer Pokémon-Sammelkarte, hier noch mit zwei Rückenflossen Datei:Seeper_Pokemon_Kristall.png|Seepers Artwork zu Pokémon Kristall Datei:Seeper_Seemon_Alola-Kanto.png|Seeper und Seemon in der Anime-Episode "Alola, Kanto!" Trivia *Im Pokémon-Sammelkartenspiel gibt es von Seeper siebzehn unterschiedliche Karten. *Im Artwork zu Pokémon Rot und Blau hatte Seeper noch zwei Flossen anstatt nur einer. Vermutlich aus diesem Grund ist es, neben Piepi, eines der einzigen Pokémon der ersten Generation, die für Pokémon Kristall ein neues Artwork erhieltenHi-res Pokémon Art - Continuing with the 2000 Pokémon Crystal set by Ken Sugimori. **Interessanterweise ist sein Artwork zu Pokémon Feuerrot und Blattgrün nur eine farblich angepasste Version dieses Pokémon Kristall ArtworksHi-res Pokémon Art - Continuing with the 2000 Pokémon Crystal set by Ken Sugimori. **In der Folge des Sonne & Mond Animes "Alola, Kanto!" kommt ein Seeper mit zwei Flossen vor. Siehe auch *Seeper im Pokéwiki Quellen POKéMON Kategorie:Drachen in Videospielen Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Wasserdrachen Kategorie:Drachen in Kartenspielen Kategorie:Drachen in Anime & Manga